


One Night, One Time

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saw a post on twitter saying something along the lines of 'Taako and Barry totally got it on during SC' and well. Yeah. Here's that. Set early in the SC obviously.





	One Night, One Time

“You comin or not Barold?” Taako’s voice sounded from Barry’s bedroom, he was leaning over the sink of his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He could see his bed in the mirror and couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. Like, he was on a ship surrounded by attractive people who were way out of his league and he was a simple man who could bed down with anyone who looked in his direction.

 

Taako, however, was someone he didn’t think he would ever get in bed with. But. Here they are. Taako is already on his bed and only in his underwear, some cheeky thing he found in the nearby town they were docked near. They were thin and left nothing to the imagination. Barry was. A very simple man.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m comin.”

 

“Hopefully not this soon.” Taako jokes as Barry walks into the room, his face flushed a deep red. Barry looked at Taako, his red ombred hair fluffy and wavy, fanning out on the pillow he was laying on.

 

“Very funny.” Barry mumbles before pulling off his shirt and shoving his jeans down his legs. Taako sits up and sits on the edge of the bed and grabs Barry by his hips, pulling him close. He chuckles softly.

 

“Look at you, already so eager. Gettin it up fast for a 30 year old.” He runs a slender finger along the outline of his erection, licking his lips. Taako leans forward and presses kisses up Barry’s fuzzy thighs, squeezing them gently, nails digging into the soft flesh. “Soft everywhere except here.” Taako presses a kiss to the head of his cock through the humans boxers, running his tongue over the fabric.

 

“Ah.. Shit.” Barry hunches over and breathes deeply, putting his hands on Taako’s shoulders. Taako laughs and pulls down his boxers, Barry’s erection springing out. He wasn’t much, he knew that. Just like the rest of him honestly, short and chubby. The few people he’s bedded seems to enjoy him well enough, said he was just as great with his mouth as he was with his cock. He hears Taako make a soft noise and he wraps his mouth around the head of Barry’s cock, sucking him into his mouth.

 

Barry closes his eyes and wills himself not to come right then and there. It had just been so fucking long and he was so god damn horny. Taako sucks him off for a while then pulls away, moving so he’s laying back against the sheets again.

 

“My turn Barry.” He grins and summons him over with a twitch of his finger.

 

“Gladly.” He shoves his boxers the rest of the way down, throwing his jeans and boxers off and into some corner of his room. He crawls onto the bed and settles himself down between Taako’s thighs and lays on his stomach. Barry presses kisses up the elves thighs, biting down softly to make marks in the copper colored flesh. He runs his tongue, probably a bit too sloppy, over Taako’s cock, pulling down the silky light blue underwear he’s wearing. He does what he knows he’s good at, and takes Taako into his mouth and wraps his hand around the base, getting him nice and wet.

 

“Give me your other hand.” Taako commands and Barry reacts instantly, pulling his free hand from out of under him and lets Taako grab his wrist and suck two of his fingers into his mouth. He whimpers and pulls Taako’s cock out of his mouth and presses kiss against the underside of it.

 

Taako sucks and licks Barry’s fingers until they’re nice and wet and Barry takes the hint and pulls his hand back, pushing one finger slowly into the elf. Taako gasps and grinds down, before bucking up when Barry wraps his mouth around his cock again. It makes him gag a bit but he powers through it because he’s having a good goddamn time.

 

Barry takes his time stretching Taako out, listening to the sounds the man makes. He ends up pulling away from the elves erection because Taako pulls roughly on his hair, making the human moan and whimper.

 

“Oh fuck Barold I can’t believe you’re into that.” Taako pulls Barry up and kisses him hard, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. The elf moves to bite harsh marks into the humans pale skin and with one of his hands he tangles his fingers into Barry’s short thick hair and gives it a firm tug. At that. Barry moans and ruts against Taako’s leg, his breath hot against Taako’s cheek.

 

“Gods you’re so good.” Taako growls into his ear before biting down harshly. “It’s always the quiet ones into shit like this.” He pulls back and pushes on Barry’s chest, pushing him back against the bed and onto his back. Taako gets on his knees and straddles the elf, pressing his fingers into the soft pudgy flesh of Barry’s stomach. Barry’s hands are on either side of his head and he’s just looking up at Taako with a look of awe on his face.

 

He watches as Taako takes him into one hand and holds him, sinking down slowly onto the human's dick. Barry whimpers and instantly his hands go to Taako’s hips. The elf swats him away, pinning his hands down to the bed where they were before. Barry’s eyes go wide and he watches Taako’s face as he starts moving slowly, his gyrating and moving slowly at first.

 

After that he starts to move faster, bouncing up and down on the humans dick, the elf watching him writhe and moan under him with a grin. He releases his grip on Barry’s hands and chuckles softly.

 

“Okay you can touch me now Barry.” He says, and his hands instantly goes for Taako’s hips, grabbing them and bucking his hips up against the others. Barry grins when Taako yelps and moans, tilting his head back.

 

Barry closes his eyes because he can feel himself getting close, it just all felt so good and while he didn’t want it to end, he was still having such a fun time. He runs his hands down Taako’s chest and stomach, grabbing his cock and jerking him quickly. Honestly he didn’t care who finished first.

 

But Taako does, arching over and clenching tight around Barry, which makes the human come after a few more thrusts. Taako takes a breath and lands heavily on Barry, who wraps his arms around the elf, running his fingers through slightly tangled hair.

 

“Damn, if I knew you were this good in bed Barold I would have come to you sooner.” Barry laughs and smacks Taako gently on the ass.

 

“It’s not at I advertise it, I’m not gonna.” Taako shifts and looks at Barry, a lazy grin on his face. God he was so cat like, it was something else.

 

“You do you I guess.” He presses a kiss to Barry’s mouth and rolls off of him and to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket over them both. “But if I’m staying, you gotta be the big spoon.”

 

“I’m fine with that.” Barry chuckles and rolls on his side towards Taako, wrapping his arms around the elf. Taako is asleep within seconds and Barry isn’t far behind.


End file.
